User talk:SilverSky101
Welcome to Warriors Trivia Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriors Trivia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bluestar page. If you've got any questions about anything, feel free to ask Shimmercloud, Jackelface, or Breezewhisker. If you'd like to submit fanfics or character pixels, or receive a catpage assignment, head over to the pages under the Community tab in the navigation bar. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. May StarClan light your path, =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 23:47, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks so much Silversky! :D Sorry, the wiki is kind of dead at the moment. I am an admin, along with Breezewhisker and Jackelface. Don't worry about requests or anything right now, because there's really no one on here. But it'd be great if you could help out a bit, and build the wiki a bit higher. Feel free to make chararts, and don't worry about the quality too much right now. I'm sorry, but there are no userboxes just yet, because we're all coding noobs XD But I'm sure we'll figure it out. Thanks again! Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 16:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...that's odd. I'm not actually sure why. If you can, screenshot it and send it to me. If this happens with other users, I'd like to try to fix it. Otherwise, you can send the picture to me and I'll try to post it for you. My email is redwingedslider@hotmail.com. Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 21:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Silver! Adderfang looks great! I'm trying to get some other people to edit too, because there's a lot to do for just the two of us XD I happen to suck at art, so there's a good chance that I won't be making many chararts. XD But you're doing great, keep up the good work! :) Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 23:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin You'll have to ask Shimmercloud since I don't have to ability to make anybody anything but a chat moderator. Breezewhisker 00:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Pages Hey Silver, just a reminder that when you make pages, there's a section on the Project Trivia page with a bunch of pages that need to be made on them. When you make pages, remember to take the names of the list. Thanks! I took the other ones off already, so just remember for next time! Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 23:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) RE Right now, go ahead and do whatever you want. Pages need chararts, and if you're up for it, make whichever you want, even if it doesn't have a page yet. Thanks again for all your help! Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 21:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Silversky... Where have you been? Silversky, are you going to come back to warriors wiki? Bye! Rainsong101 13:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RE Again, since we're pretty much the only ones here, you can go ahead and do whatever. If you don't want anyone else interfering though, I can lock the page for you. Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 21:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesomeness! The charart is awesome!!! Can't wait for tomorrow! Rainsong101 22:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Come to Lilystar's Destiny Wiki! Seriously. It is kind of a role-playing game, and they need help getting the wiki popular. They need a leader for two more of the clans... A few things... Well, I'm asking to change some (a lot) of things... and anyway, this site is good for me when I'm in a dreamy mood and don't want to see facts about cats. Rainsong101 00:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Character Art We were going to have an elder lineart, but our lovely lineartist kinda quit on us xD I would make on myself, but I suck at drawing in general, so yeah. Another user, Schizzle offered to make one, but I haven't heard from them yet. I guess the spot is open for anyone who's up for it. Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 17:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ;D That's awesome Silver, thanks a ton! :) You've been doing great with all your art and edits too, and I really appreciate it ^^ Thanks again, Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 20:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature I do, but I don't have a form. Just tell me text, fonts, colours, and anything you'd like :) Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 22:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod I granted you chat mod rights :D Because I just realized that we have no chat mods. But also, nobody chats. Oh well. If people chat in the future, you can moderate them xD Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 19:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Delivery All done! Here's what it looks like: SilverSky And here's the code: SilverSky Just paste the code into the Signature box in your Preferences (found in the drop down menu when you hover you mouse over you username in the top right hand corner). Remember to check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box! If you need anything changed, just let me know. SilverSky101 23:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Here you go: SilverSky Hope you like it, Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 01:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) SilverSky 12:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can you get on chat? ---EmmatheFoxwing 15:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Projects I was thinking that too, but right now we don't even have project members. Your ideas are all great, but they'll have to wait until we get a few more people, maybe five or six or seven on the wiki. Then we'll actually make official project members and ranks and stuff. For now, I think we should just work on getting pages built and creating chararts. Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 16:38, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Chararts Hey Silver, I was just wondering what program you use to make your chararts? Because I was kinda thining with the new templates and stuff that they'd look better on the pages with transparent backgrounds. I can take care of all the chararts that have been made already, but not all programs have the function so I need to know what program you use to make chararts. Thanks! 20:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Do you know how to make the backgrounds transparent? I've never used Photoshop so I wouldn't really know ^^ 21:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! :) Also, just a note, when you add the references category, it's not actually blank, there's a template under the category. So just in there it'd be great if you could enter the code . Or, I made the example page for more easy page creation, so you can just copy paste the code in Source Mode on the page and paste it onto your new page. Thanks! 21:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, prepare yourself. I am terrible at explaining things. I don't want these chararts used on other wikis, but I need to know your definition of use. For the ones you've made, I'm fine with them being shared, like on your userpage or whatever. But I don't want them to be on pages, either as chararts or just a random picture, the reason being that I want these balnks to be original to this wiki, since they were made especially for this wiki. So yeah, you can share them on other wikis, but I'd like it if you don't use ''them. Understandable? Sorry, like I said, I'm terrible at explaining things >< 21:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, okay. That's fine. But I'd appreciate it if you don't let anyone use them, even if they credit. But you can post them on dA ^^ 22:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Silver. I know you don't know me that well, but I've seen you on WTW, and I'd love it if you could join my new wiki, LilyClan's Destiny Wiki. It's really awesome, if you like roleplaying! :>) LiLLuv Chocolate 18:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ha Ha Silversky: In that message you sent me, you said olay instead of okay! Ha Ha... Rainsong101 12:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on lately. How did you become "chat moderator"? How can I become "something"? I mean, don't know Shimmercloud very well, so should I get to know her? Hello Hello! Rainsong101 12:47, July 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: No, it's okay! :>) LiLLuv Chocolate 21:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) 14:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Its jennacat4 from darkSpyro! I made an account! could you make this? Rank:Warrior Gender:She-cat Name:Redstep Main fur Color:Red Pattern:Nothing Color of Pattern:No pattern Injuries:Notch in left ear Extra:Notch in left ear Eye Color:Green Redstep 14:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC)redstep Help I just have a question, how ''do ''I make those chararts or whatever there called? Im just wondering. Thanks in advance!Redstep 14:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC)redstep Photoshop I dont have photoshop... I might not be making any chararts any time soon. Redstep 14:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC)redstep Re: I actually think the education part it covered in the apprentice section, and any mentoring is covered in warrior, so I don't think it's really necessary to make another section. Thanks for suggesting though :) Poetry can go with Short Stories. I know it's kinda vague, but not a ton of people write poetry. Hope this helps! 21:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Redstep Charart Dark green eyes, and a bright red with a little dark. Redstep 14:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Redstep Thats Ok I can wait as long as you need. Redstep 14:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Redstep SORRY! INSTANTLY REMOVE Redstep 15:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC)redstep Settings Is there any way I can change the setting so I don't get emails? Thanks Redstep 01:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC)redstep Download Do I have to ''buy ''Photo shop or is it free? Thanks! Can I use paint? I dont think so but it worked. Redstep 01:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC)redstep Templates If I could ask a favour, when you create new pages, could you please use the charart template? It's super simple to use, just click the "Add other templates" button on the right side of the editting screen. You'll see the word "Charart" in all the links. If not, just type it up in the search bar. Click on that and a new window should pop up and just insert the normal code you put when you insert chararts ex. . In the end it should look like this. Make sure you use the image placeholder when there isn't yet a charart. The image is called noimageavaible.png. Thanks a bunch, 00:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok Bullet ponts. New Users On Darkspyro I have been trying to get users for the warriors trivia wiki! Redstep 20:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC)redstep Kind of left out Hi Silversky! So... is Shimmercloud nice? Oh, and it's cool that your the chat moderator. I wish I could be something, but everything is taken. What could I do to make this website better? I don't have Photoshop, I don't know how to make the charater things, and I'm only rated 4# on this wiki... what can I do? Hi!! Hi!! Do you like my new signature? Rainsong 01:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ta Da! Rainsong 01:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S A few days ago I took a AWESOME picture of Hermes! Hello Hi!! It's Rainsong. I was just wondering how Spikes is doing. Hermes says "Hi". Rainsong 13:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: I finished your siggie. Here's what it looks like. ☁SilverSky☆Talk Okay, to install the siggie, paste the following code into the Signature box: Lemme know if you want anything changed. I did my best. 00:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay, so I forgot my password... it's being sent to my mom's email. Cool signature! Rainsong 13:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm SO excited!!!!! HI!! GUESS WHAT? I STARTED A WIKI!!!!! It's called Lizard Owners wiki, and of course I want you to join. I will also happily make you admin (If you tell me how!!) Rainsong 23:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ...... Is there a reason you don't want to join? Because I REALLY want you to... I just badly want you to join. Rainsong 00:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Re ... We (I) actually don't talk about '''our'''' '''lizards. That would be unsafe. Lizard Owners Wiki is focused on giving reliable info and tips about pet lizard care. I'm thinking I'm going to make different teams, for example, Team Leopard Gecko. Anyone who owns or wants to dedicate their time researching Leopards would be in that group. It would be awesome if you where the leader of Team Bearded Dragon! So, I hope you join my wiki! Rainsong 20:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Trips Did you have fun on your trip? Rainsong 19:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC)